Sound Of Silence
by isabeleaharts
Summary: "What is your name?" He asked her softly, she did not answer, looking at the ground instead of in his eyes. "Answer me, rule number one," "Isabella," "Isabella, means beautiful in italian, you live up to your name," He reminds her, she was afraid, afraid of what he had planned for her. "I am James, you will be just fine with us," James told her.
1. Chapter 1

**(I do not own Twilight, all characters belong to Stephanie Meyers.)**

_**Sound of Silence: Chapter 1**_

She sat there, the dim lights flickering, barely lighting the dirt room. She huddled in the back corner, hugging her knees like she does every time she waits for him. He left for a longer amount of time then he usual does. Her heart pounded in her chest, the only thing she could ever hold onto was routine. The routine of him coming to and fro from the room they trap her in, it was always the same but not today. She heard noises but it was not the sound of the large metal door opening to reveal her torturer, it was a noise she almost knew just as well. It was the noises of gunshots ringing. She tried not to get her hopes up but she prayed to a god she barely believed in that someone was here to save her. She tried to shakily stand but feel unto her weak hands, she was weak from exhaustion and hunger. She knew she was in bad shape, she almost wished she was dead but she wasn't and others were. The gunshots that still rang fresh in her mind was not from this moment it was the moment her whole life turned to hell, the night her whole family died.

_~Flashback~_

_"Mom, what was that?" She yelled to her mother as her mother's brown hair flowed behind her as they all ran together. Behind them was Phil, her step-father and Charlie her real father. They were all in a panic to get away from the men far behind them but she knew they were not going to get away. She saw my mother trip and stopped for her, She knew it was stupid but she was not going to leave her here alone to face them. _

_"Go Bella, go without me," She told the girl, She shook my head, she realized that the men had slowed and Charlie stepped in front of them, protecting Renee and Bella from them. Tears streamed gathered in her eyes but she kept them from falling, they all stopped in front of Charlie and raised their guns to him. The shots rang off as Bella saw him fall, her mother as well fell limp and she heard Phil fall behind her. Now the tears were fulling falling now as Bella heard her own screams ring out in the empty street, they stepped closer to her and Bella tried stepping back before she felt hands behind me, she was trapped. The mobsters circled her as one stepped forward, a glint in his eyes, he was the one that killed them, her family. Bella's screams stopped but her sobs were pulsing through her body. He came closer and she had no where to move, his hand rested on her shoulder as he inspected her, she whimpered in the fear she felt. Her eyes went wide and her body tensed at his touch. _

_"Aren't you a pretty little thing?" He snarled at her, she flinched away from his words. __He finally stopped in front of her before looking in to her chocolate brown eyes, his green eyes piercing into hers. "Maybe we won't kill you, yet," Bella knew from his words that he was going to make her wish she was dead. _

___"Please," She began to beg to them, she was only fourteen, she did not want to die so young, or maybe she was begging them to die, either way she knew things were not going to fare well for her. He laughed at her plead, his face portraying that he was sadistic and was going to love her pain. _

___"What is your name?" He asked her softly, pretending softness, she knew it was an act. She did not answer, looking at the ground instead of in his eyes. "Answer me, rule number one," He growled, she cringed away. _

___"Isabella," She stuttered out, he smiled at that. Not a nice, kind smile an evil, menacing smile. He wrapped his arm around her short frame, making her shiver in fear, he smiled at that too. _

___"Isabella, means beautiful in italian, you live up to your name," He reminds her, she nods softly as he leads her away. The way he said her name made her skin crawl with uncomfortableness. She was afraid, afraid of what he had planned for her. "I am James, you will be just fine with us," James told her.__  
_

___~Flashback Ended~_

She had no idea how long ago that frightful night was but she knew that it felt like forever. The gunshots had finally ceased and she prayed they stopped because the other team won. She pushed out of the memories of James still fresh in her mind, she heard the door open this time. She looked up from her knees to find a man standing at the door, people were behind him but he motioned for them to stay back. The thing Bella saw first was his eyes, his bright green eyes. They were exactly like James, Jame's eyes were the one that held evil these held caution and worry. Bella pulled herself off the hard floor, shakily leaning against the wall behind her. She took a good look at the man at the door, realizing there was no way she could ever imagine a man this beautiful saving her, this was real. She did not recognized this man, he was not one of the mobsters. He took a step forward into the room and she pushed herself further into the wall, he stopped his hands above his head in a surrender position.

"Who are you?" Bella asked him her voice almost failing her, his face, like the rest of his body was pale but held a understanding look. His almost golden-brown hair was messily put together like he had no care to his looks, he probably did not.

"FBI, Agent Masen," She had barely heard anyone else's voice other than James for a long time, let alone her own voice. She had not talked expect for questions that James asked her, they were always yes or no answers anyway. He held his FBI badge up almost trying to convince her. She knew her mind was not this creative, this was real. He stepped forward again and she held her hands up in a 'stop' gesture.

"Please, not any closer," She breathed to him, he obliged staying where he was. "Is he dead?" She asked the agent. He seemed to know exactly who she was talking about and nodded.

"He is dead," He confirmed before pausing when she let a breath out of relief. Her torturer, her capture, her tormenter was finally dead, not one more word of taunt was ever going to come out of his mouth. "Isabella Swan, that is your name right?" Agent Masen asked her, she took a breath in the way he said her name. It was nothing like the way James said it but it still made her skin crawl. She finally nodded, confirming his guess at the girls name. One look at the girl made Agent Masen want to go back and kill James just one more time, the pure look of terror on her face when he steps towards her. He tortured her, who knows what else forbidden he did to her. "Come with us, please," He begged her, this surprised her. Why was he begging her? She was always the one to do the begging. She stepped towards him almost telling him that it was a yes, she walked slowly towards him, take a breath at every step. She finally reached him and he walked forward making sure she was following him.

"Thank you," She whispered to the Agent, Agent Masen cringed at her words, this was not over for her. She would have night-mares and she will never forget about her parents death. Agent Masen knew about her case, she was the fist assignment he ever got and that was at the very beginning of his career, now he was finally closing it. He had found the 'unfindable girl' and he saved her from the fate that was worse than death.

"You are safe now,"

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Isabele A Harts**_


	2. Chapter 2

**(All rights go to their rightful owners.)**

**_Sound Of Silence: Chapter 2_**

_"Hello Isabella," She heard James whisper in her ear, his lips brushed against her soft skin. She stood in front of him, her thin legs barely holding her up, she needed to eat and sleep to keep herself alive but James would not allow it. He wanted her spirit broken, her will to fight gone and it was, long gone. He stayed behind her, out of her line of vision, his hands on her small shoulders. "It __would be polite to say hello back," He reminded her, she brought up to courage to speak again. _

_"Hello James," She said back, her voice sounded defeated and James smiled at that. He put his hands on her arms making her shiver with uncomfortableness, this was a form of torture for her, just touching her. She was young only just going on fifteen, she would stay alive and stay with him forever, for the rest of her life. His hands moved closer towards her chest, watching and hearing her reaction. She took a breath in of shock and her muscles tensed, we did the same thing ever day, torture. She tried to turn her head but James pushed it back forward, James could tell she was scared. Now his hands came to rest on her chest and that pulled a switch in her head, finally. "Please James," She begged to him, he had finally got her to speak up, to beg. He removed his hand and spun her so she was facing him now, her eyes were fearful. He brought his hand up for a different purpose now, he slapped her across the face, drawing blood with the ring he was wearing. Bella cried out in pain and James chuckled, he enjoyed every cry and every tear that escaped from her. He slapped her again and she remained quiet this time._

_"No sounds," James barked to her. She bit her lip fighting to urge to cry, he placed his hands on her face. Cupping her face gently, she whimpered and he slapped her once again. Bella cried out at from the pain of the slaps, she tried to stop them. _

_"James please," She begged again, tear streaming from her brown eyes. He grabbed her by the throat this time, crushing her wind pipe. _

_"I said quiet," He yelled._

Bella woke with a start her hands instantly feeling her throat, she quickly realized it was just a dream; Not a dream, a memory. She looked around wildly and all the memories began flooding back. Agent Masen, who first name was actually Edward, led her to the FBI headquarters before showing her to a room with food and water in it. She drank her fill before collapsing on the couch and for the first time in what she found out was two long years in that basement she was allowed to sleep undisturbed. The memories were fresh, even the ones of her family dying, in that room it was like time halted. The door opened and she jumped up from the couch to the back wall. She sighed, these were instincts that are not going to be easy to get rid of, instincts James drilled into her. The man walked in and Bella took a good look at him. He was large and muscular, he had short cropped, curly brown hair with large brown eyes. He was scaring looking but what comforted her was he did not have the haunting green eyes, the ones that Edward and James had. Bella's eyes stayed locked on the strange man before he spoke.

"FBI, Agent McCarty," He introduced himself formally, I relaxed my stance and he continued. "Doctor Cullen will be taking a look at you, if that is okay Isabella? He need to examine you," Agent McCarty told her, she shivered at her names, Isabella.

"Bella," He looked confused. "Please just call me Bella," She informed him, he nodded quickly before leaving the room. He was quickly replaced by a shorter and leaner man, who must be Doctor Cullen. Agent Masen and Agent McCarty looked younger only just out of their teens while Doctor Cullen looked just passed twenty. The Doctor placed his bag on the couch and then turned to Bella, smiling.

"Bella, I am Doctor Cullen and I will be examining you today," He said almost too happily like this overjoyed him, Bella sat down on the couch and the doctor did as well. "Please call me Carlisle," He said finally not talking so happily. He started by checking her heartbeat and pulse, she flinched every time Carlisle touched her, he seemed to notice too. "I am going to check to make sure your ribs are not broken, your breathing is irregular," Carlisle told her, she nodded and he began prodding at her ribs. Bella winced when he hit one of them, it was near her stomach. "Bella, I am really sorry but I do have to ask you questions," He told her, she nodding slowly.

"I understand," Bella replied to the doctor. Carlisle placed his hands on his lap before continuing to ask questions.

"You are sixteen years old, correct?" He asked her, she nodded, Edward had already told her what month and year they were in. "James, did he violate you in anyway?" Carlisle asked her, she paused at the mention of James before nodding, Carlisle expected as much. "Bella, this is going to be hard but did he rape you?" Her eyes flashed with shock from the question before calming herself down. She shook her head, Carlisle let out a breath that he did not know he was holding. Carlisle did not have to ask is James hurt her physically because she had hand sized bruises along her arms and sides. "Did he touch you?" He asked, she looked ashamed for a second before nodding. "This is not you fault Bella," He told her, she did not replied or nod or shake her head. Bella knew James could of done what Carlisle said but he did not and that she was thankful for. Carlisle could see tears building in her eyes. "I am going to tell you a little about myself, okay?" Bella looked shocked at this. "Agent Masen and Agent McCarty, Edward and Emmett are my sons, they are adopted of course. I am also married to Esme Cullen who works as a therapist. I have another son, Agent Whitlock or Jasper who is also adopted and two daughters. Agent Hale and Agent Brandon or Rosalie and Alice are my daughters, Jasper and Rosalie are twins." Carlisle told her softly, she seemed shocked at how many adoptive kids Carlisle has. "I have a big family," He laughed and she surprising laughed with him. Carlisle heard someone open the door, he turned to see Edward, Edward smiled at him before looking back to Bella. Bella looked confused at the interruption. "Edward is here to escort you to the hotel we will be watching you in, you will placed in witness protection until we can prove that the rest of James' men are killed," Bella looked scared that some were still alive but Edward knew there was no way they were going to get her again.

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Isabele A Harts**_


	3. Chapter 3

**(I do not own Twilight, Stephanie Meyers does. Is my name Stephanie Meyers, no.)**

_**Sound of Silence: Chapter 3**_

"Isabella," Edward called from the room. She took a deep breath before stepping out of the warm shower and into the cold air. She threw on clean clothes that the agency had provided her with. She opened the bathroom door slowly before she was met with the curious green eyes of Edward. She almost jumped backwards with shock but she controlled herself and walked into the kitchen area of the hotel room. Bella finally faced Edward now, cowering away from his looks. To say the least, she did not fully trust him, not yet. He told her things about what he was doing and his family but she did not tell him anything about James. "Isabella?" Edward said more of a question this time, her eyes snapped to his before backing up. Edward face portrayed hurt that she was afraid of him but he knew it was not going to happen over night.

"Please," Bella spoke, Edward cringed once again at the pleading tone she used. "Call me Bella," She continued, he nodding apologetically. She needed to hear Bella, not Isabella, Isabella was what he said.

"Carlisle told me to tell you a little story about our family," Bella sat down on the couch making sure to face where he was sitting across the room. "I have two brothers, like you have heard, Jasper and Emmett. I also have two sisters, Rosalie and Alice. Carlisle adopted me first from when I was only around fourteen so four years ago," Bella looked at him strangely so he stopped.

"How old is Carlisle?" She asked him cautiously like she was worried James would beat her if she spoke but he was not here, he was gone.

"Twenty five. He was smart for his age and graduated high school at sixteen and collage at twenty one. He adopted me later that year because I was on my last straw, my parents died when I was five and I had gone through none homes since then, nobody ever wanted to foster me but Carlisle did. Later that year he married Esme Platt and she became Esme Cullen. Esme and Carlisle are made for each other, I never loved anyone more than I loved them, at least I thought. One year later they adopted a girl, Rosalie Hale. Rosalie had gone through a lot in her life and Carlisle took her in and Esme nurtured her. Rosalie is stunning, one of the most beautiful woman you will even meet. She has long curly blond hair and dashing blue eyes, she was lost however and was missing a part of her life. Emmett came along, he was attacked by bears and his family must have died a long time ago because nobody looked for him, one more boy for Carlisle. Rosalie and Emmett fell swiftly in love and have been together ever since. Alice and Jasper one day heard about each of Carlisle children and decided to pay us a visit. Jasper suspicion were correct Rosalie Hale was his biological twin sister, Jasper and Alice were already together before Carlisle took them in because they have no one in their life as well," Edward informed her, Bella was shocked, this was a huge family with so many stories that Edward did not even tell but Edward knew that they were not his back-stories to tell. "Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper are all nineteen and are all Agents in the FBI. Alice and I are eighteen, I am an Agent obviously but Alice is actually a Forensic specialist in the FBI," Edward told her, she was surprised, Carlisle must be proud of his children all doing so well in life, making a difference.

"Thank you," She whispered and Edward was confused.

"For what?" He asked back, she still sat on the couch, hugging her knees like she did when he saved her.

"Thank you for finding me," She repeated, Edward sighed. This was not a thing Bella could thank him for, he did out of goodness and what was he going to do leave her there?

"No need to thank me but you need to tell me what happened to you," Edward told her, she looked up quickly and shook her head. She was not going to relive this again and again. Edward moved closer to sit on the opposite couch from her, she pushed herself against the back of the couch. "Bella, trust me," Bella softened at the words, Bella not Isabella, he was not James.

"We were running, my mother, my father, my step-father and I. We had witnessed the drug deal and it was too late to tell them we had not, they were chasing us down and my mother tripped and we all stopped for her. She could not get up and they approached, they raised their guns and shoot all of them but me," Bella choked on her words, Edward nodded understandingly. "James approached me and had me cornered, he circled me before asking my name, I responded with Isabella and he reminded me that Isabella meant beautiful. He told me I would be fine with them but the second we got back to their lair they shoved me in that dark room. He came in a weak later when I was weak from hunger and exhaustion and, and," She stuttered over her words as tear built in her.

"Bella, you are safe," Edward reminded her she nodded before continuing.

"He touched me and told me I could not make a sound. I begged him and he slapped me across the face, every noise I made I got a beating. Then he would leave and come back again to do the same thing, touching me was my torture. The same routine for two years until you saved me, everyday he reminded me who I belonged to, who they were," She whispered to Edward, wrapping her arms around herself. She looked up into Edward's caring eyes, she could not see that green, the sign of evil for her. "Please do not look at me," She whispered he looked hurt but looked at his hands instead.

"I heard you laughing with Carlisle, why do you not trust me?" He asked her finally, she sighed.

"Green eyes," She stated, Edward was confused now.

"What?" He asked, Bella looked up straight into his own green eyes.

"James had green eyes," She responded, Edward felt a wave of guilt, he reminded her of him. "and so do you,"

**_Sincerely,_**

**_Isabele A Harts_**


	4. Chapter 4

**(I do not own the characters of Twilight.)**

**_Sound Silence: Chapter 4_**

Bella had finally fell asleep in the next room and that Edward was grateful for, she needed to sleep. He heard her crying herself to sleep and it almost made him want to go in there but he could not, he needed to take it slow with her. He felt bad for reminding her of James, the green eyes though was the only similarity between the two men. Edward's blood seemed to boil when she was talking to him about what had happened, they tortured this girl into wanting to die herself all for accidentally seeing them deal. Her family was dead and she was all alone.

"Please," He heard her whisper from her room, she was having nightmares. Edward was sure she had them when she feel asleep in the headquarters, she was going to have them for awhile. He wanted to comfort her in anyway, he felt like this with most of his cases, he never felt like he could ever do enough for them. Yes he saved her, but he can not save her from her own mind. He never was meant to find her there, they were not looking for her. The mobsters had been dealing drugs and murdering for ever and finally Edward had brought a end to that, he had just found the girl by accident. She was younger than him but she had gone through so much more than Edward probably ever will.

~_Meanwhile~_

_"Please," Bella whispered to the man, he chuckled under his breath before pinning her to the back wall. Her feet were no longer on the floor, James had her suspended above the ground by the neck. She choked and gag for air, clawing at his arms to let her go. _

_"You b****, I feed you and keep you alive and this is how you repay me?" James growled at the girl gesturing to the bruise mark that was starting to form across his face, he had gone too far and Bella had slapped him. He lifted her higher before letting her fall to the hard floor, she bit her tongue so she would not cry out in the pain that rocketed up her back. "Please, please, please is all you ever say. Please what?" James taunted her, tears gathered in her eyes before she responded. _

_"Please, kill me," She said, this angered him even more and he advanced on her, she cowered away from him. "Let me die," _

_"Do not cower away from me," He snarled, she whimpered as he kicked her in the stomach and he kicked her again. "Your torture is living, while knowing everyone you love is dead," He laughed at her, she sobbed now as he stood over her and watched. She knew better than to beg him to die but she was desperate, it had been so long since she had entered that room. _

_"Let me die," She said desperately, he then kicked her swiftly in the face, knocking her out. She faded into the darkness of her mind._

She woke again to her own screams before she cover her mouth. She heard a knock on the door, she knew it was Edward. "Bella? Are you okay?" She took a deep breath before answering shakily.

"I am fine," She knew it was a stupid answer but it was a stupid question. Was she okay? Was she ever going to be okay, were the nightmares ever going to leave her alone, the memories? She pulled her cotton shirt up to reveal the faded bruises that was still there from that day, that was not that long ago. She felt ashamed, she had begged to die, to be free of this world. She was sure she would have killed herself if she got the chance and that was a depressing thought. She was free now but not from the memories, she needed to find someone from her past to reconnect with, anyone. "Edward?" She called out to him, he walked to the door and cracked it open. The green eyes still scared her as they looked in.

"Yes?" He asked her, she stood from the bed remembering she feel asleep without changing her clothes from yesterday. "Do you need something?"

"Can I borrow your phone?" She asked, he was confused. What would Bella need with his phone, who would she call? He took it out of her pocket as she walked out into the living room, he passed the black phone to her. Bella thought hard about any numbers she would remember, she remembered her father's but that would be no help now, he was never going to pick it up. Then a strange number popped into her head, she could not remember who it was but she dialed it anyway. No one picked up and she hung up on the twentieth ring before placing the phone on the table that did not work. Right as she was going to give up hope the phone ran, she looked at it and it was the same number that she had called.

"Hello?" She answered hoping it was someone important on the other line.

"Bella? Is that you?" Someone breathed into the phone, Bella realized she had done it, she had found someone that knew her but who was it?

"Yes," She said, they must of heard the confusion in her voice because he began talking again.

"It is Jacob, Jacob Black," Bella remembered Jacob, he lived near her father's house in Forks, they were good friends when she was fourteen, she wondered if he missed her when she was gone. "Bella, I thought you were dead, where are you?" Edward shook his head at this, Jacob could not know where she was or the mobsters would find her.

"I can't tell you Jake but I will be home as soon as possible," Bella said into the phone, she was crying tears of joy at the fact she had found someone who was still alive, James was wrong. "I missed you," She cried, he took a breath in on the other line.

"I missed you so much,"

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Isabele A Harts**_


	5. Chapter 5

**(Do not own Twilight, I wish.)**

_**Sound Of Silence: Chapter 5**_

_"Hello Beautiful," He spoke to the girl, she cowered in the corner away from her. She had not seen him for a week since the night he stole her. He approached her and she backed away from him, his greens eyes glinted with pleasure from her fear. He motioned for her to come to him but she stood still, she was weak and tired. "Come to me," He spoke, she shook her head as her eyes grew wide. He stomped over to her before pulling her towards the middle of the room, she cried from the shock of his grip. He let her go and she stood there watching him, he stood there before proceeding to circle her once again. She tried to follow his movements but he pushed her shoulder to stay. He circled her slowly, she shivered and tried to move away from him. "Stay there," He growled, her muscles tense as he finally came back to her front. "Age?" He asked her softly once again, she did not meet his green eyes. _

_"Fourteen," She answered, she did not dare to lie to him, he nodded smirking as he did. His eyes raked every inch of her body and she looked away from him. _

_"You have a stunning body," He commented, she shivered at the comment, he smirked once again. "Ever had a boyfriend?" He asked her, she knew what he hinting at, he was waiting for her answer. "Answer the question," _

_"No," She answered roughly, he slapped her and she gasped. _

_"Do not have that tone with me," He growled, it was something a parent would say to a child but this was far from it. "Completely untouched by men, interesting," He chuckled, she looked away from him. "Look at me," He commanded, placing his fingers under her chin to raise her head up to match his gaze. She cowered away from him and he chuckled. "Afraid of something?" He asked her, he laughed at her. _

This was the fifth nightmare since she had escaped him, she woke with a start again. She heard someone in the hotel room, it was one of the agent but it surprisingly was not Edward as she could tell from the light footsteps, it was a woman for sure. Bella got dressed and headed out of the room to meet a sad face. Standing before her was the most beautiful woman in the world, she had long curly blond hair and light brown eyes. This must be who Edward was talking about, Rosalie. "Good morning," She spoke to her but her face was sad.

"Rosalie?" Bella asked, Rosalie nodded her head slightly before continuing on making breakfast, Bella sat at the table. "What happened to Edward?" Bella asked curiously.

"Misson, they found the last mobsters," Rosalie comment, Bella nodded. Edward was not much company, other than the first day we did not talk much, just going along our own ways. It was the way I liked it, now I would actually have to talk. Rosalie was cooking something quietly but suddenly she stopped and turned off the stove and spun towards Bella. Bella looked at her confused but Rosalie was nothing like James and Bella did not cower away from her. "I have to ask you something," Bella nodded slowly confused at what was happening. "I do not think everything you told Carlisle was true,"

"You think James did not hit me and violate me?" Bella asked quietly, Rosalie shook her head and Bella realized what she meant. "You think he raped me?" Even though it was a question it was more like a statement.

"Bella, you're a girl. I do not believe they did not," Rosalie said quietly but just loud enough for Bella to hear, Bella shuttered at the words. "Think back Bella, to every conversation you had with him, think," Rosalie almost demanded, Bella tried to stop it but it was too late the memories flooded her.

_~Memories~_

_"Dear Isabella," James laughed cruelly as she stood there, her eyes wide with fear, her body shaking. He was close enough that if the girl was to move an inch they would be touching. "What shall we do today?" He snarled at her, she tried to step away but he pulled her towards him. "Now, now stay here," He chuckled, he left his hands on her shoulders. She shiver from the fear and the weakness she held. _

_"James, Please," She whispered to her torturer._

_~Different Memory Break~_

_The door slammed open and immediately the green eyes pierced Bella's. He walked in slowly but confidence, Bella stayed cowering in the corner. "Stand," He commanded and she did. He smiled evilly at her and she shook on her own feet. "When I walk in you will be stand here, waiting for me," He told her, she nodded quickly. He walked towards her, placing his hands on her shoulder to lead her to the middle of the empty room. "Here," He commented, she nodded at the command. He faced her now and watched her stand there until Bella was very uncomfortable. He leaned in until his lips were brushing her ear and whispered to her. "You are mine," _

___~Different Memory Break~_

___He slapped her across the face so she fell to the floor, she was kneeling on the floor with James above her. His green eyes were looking into her eyes and hers were filled with fear. She tried to stand but he grabbed her shoulder and shoved her too the floor again. She stayed on her knees below his and he stood there chuckling slightly. "Who do you belong to Bella?" He asked her almost softly. She looked at him not daring to speak back. "Answer," He said, his tone was still quiet and soft. _

___"You," She sobbed out before relaxing her knees and sobbing to herself. _

_~Different Memory Break~_

_ She stood in front of him now, he laughed at her. "Good morning Sunshine," James taunted her, she did not move or speak. The silence grew in the room, you could hear Bella shuffling her weight from foot to foot. _

_"James?" She finally spoke but he seemed like in a good mood so she took the chance, he looked at her. _

_"Yes dear Isabella?" He asks, he must have been in a good mood because he never lets her talk. _

_"Why do you let me live?" She asks, she knew this was going to make him mad but she wanted to know. He steps away from her angrily and turns away, she was confused now. "James?" She asks once again, he stays looking away from her while he speaks. _

_"Do not ask me that Isabella, do not test my patience," He warns her, she pauses until she speaks again. _

_"I just wanted to know," She whispers to him, he turns to face her. She thought he was going to hit her but instead he looks sad. _

_"You are different, I wanted to know you, meet you," He whispers, she knew better than to talk now. Know her? By kidnapping her. He steps forward and she cowers away but he pretends to not notice. He cups her face like he did that other time, before bringing her closer to him. "Because you are beautiful," He whispers before he kisses her. She knows better than pulling away but she could not help herself she lightly pushes him backwards. He glares at her before grabbing her face more forcefully now. "Remember who you belong too," He growls before kiss her again, she pretends to relax in the kiss but all she wants to do is run. "I will be back," He taunts her. "For more," He adds._

_~Flashback over~_

**Sincerely,**

**Isabele A Harts**


	6. Chapter 6

**(Do not own Characters of Twilight all rights to Stephanie Meyers.)**

_**Sound of Silence: Chapter 6**_

Bella broke out of the trance that her memories held her in to find the sad look of Rosalie. Bella fell to the floor, tears threatening to fall on her cheeks. She held her head in her hands as Rosalie sat on the kitchen chair just watching her. Rosalie waited until Bella was ready to speak, she knew what it was like to be there, she had been there. Bella sobbed for what seemed like almost an hour until she calmed herself down and controlled herself. She looked up to her head to the emotionless Rosalie sitting in front of her, Bella sat there. She calmed herself but was still shaking, Rosalie felt terrible for making her remembering but she could have been hiding something, something she tried to suppress.

"Isabella?" Rosalie asked quietly, Bella shuttered away glancing at the floor. Bella looked into Rosalie eyes and Rosalie almost gasped, her eyes while still brown were emotionless and dead looking. "Isabella," Rosalie began, Bella glared at her with anger in her eyes.

"Do not call me Isabella, leave please," Bella said angrily, Rosalie was shocked, this girl hated her now. It was Rosalie's fault she made Bella remember, she felt terrible.

"Please talk to me," Rosalie said quietly, Bella still glared at her. "I know," She whispered under her breath.

"What?" Bella asked, her tone back to emotionless now.

"I was," Rosalie paused, and took a breath. "I was attacked by my fiancé in that way," Rosalie whispered, her face was emotionless. "I know what you feel like,"

"I was not attacked," Bella yelled, crying as she did. "You made me remember, please," Bella plead quietly, Rosalie stood up and walked towards the door.

"I am sorry," Rosalie tells the other girl before walking out. Rosalie made her remember that he was going to, he was going to attack her right before Edward saved her. Bela stayed on the floor, sobbing to herself, she could hear Rosalie and someone outside the door, realizing it was Edward.

"What did you do?" He asked her angrily, Bella could not hear anything but their voices. "Rosalie?"

"I am sorry Edward," She said quietly, Bella heard the door open but she did not raise her head only listened to his footsteps. She was still sobbing uncontrollable when she felt a hand on my shoulder, Bella flinched away and the hand was removed but she heard someone sit next to her. I did not dare look up into those green eyes because the memories would flood back, I could not take that again.

"Bella," Edward called softly, I could hear he was close to me. "Calm down, come on Bella," He spoke softly, his voice was comforting. Bella took deeps breaths and calmed her sobs, she finally stopped but kept her head down. "She did not mean it Bella, she is really sorry," Edward spoke to her, she stayed silent trying to keep the memories away. "Bella talk to me, please," Edward beg, Bella looked up into the pleading green eyes and for the first time did not look away.

"I want to go home," She says simple, Edward looks sad but nods.

"All twenty five are gone and either captured or killed, you can go home," Edward replied, Bella nodded before continue. Edward rose and offered his hand to Bella, Bella surprisingly took it. He pulled her to her feet and gestured towards the door. "I will drive you,"

~A four hour car journey and small talk later~

"You can stay Edward, you cannot take the trip back it is almost dark," Bella told him, she told him to drive up to the Black's house on the both got out of the car and Bella walked towards the door of the small house that she knew was Jacob's house. She took a deep breath before she knocked on the door slowly.

"Whose there?" A familiar voice called, it was Billy Black. Bella's eyes teared at the memory of her father's best friend. She did not respond but could her the wheel chair getting closer to the door before the door opened revealing Billy. "Bella," Billy exclaimed in shock before pulling her into a hug, she tensed but then relaxed into the embrace.

"Billy," Bella breathed, Billy pulled away before smiling at her.

"Jacob, you better get down here," Billy yelled, she heard shuffling before a returning yell.

"It better be important," Jacob yelled back, I laughed at that and Billy rolled his eyes apologetically. Bella just smiled at the people she has known so long.

"Damn right it is important," Billy breathed under his breath. "Hurry up Jake," Billy yelled at his son. She could hear Jacob running down the stairs towards them before stopping near the door.

"What is it?" Jacob asked before spotting Bella by the door, he gasped before pulling her into a large, bearlike hug. "Bells," He exclaimed almost hurting her eeys with the volume, she laughed at her friend. They pulled away before Billy gestured them in, Edward included. "Bella who is this?" Jacob asked about Edward, eyeing him strangely. Edward stepped forward himself, his arm outstretched.

"Agent Masen of the FBI, call me Edward" Edward introduced himself to the men, Jacob took his hand firmly and shook. "Nice to meet you Mr. Black, Bella has told me a lot about you," Edward said politely.

"Bella, what are you doing with the FBI," Jacob asked slowly, Bella realized something, no one had any idea what happened to her. "Edward?" Jacob asked after she did not respond.

"I am sorry but that is for her to tell you, not me," Edward responded coldly, but it was right Bella was going to tell Jacob but not now, not yet.

"Bella are you staying here with us?" Billy asks quietly, she look at both of them, how sad they looked back at me.

"I do not want to go home, not yet, too many memories," She admitted, they nodded. "Edward has to stay,"

"Of course, we have a guest room, Bella you get to bunk with me, like old times," Jacob laughed, she smiled at him as we all headed upstairs. Jacob shows Edward the empty room and they head up to Jacob's. Jacob closes the door behind her before turning to look at her. "What happened Bella?" He asks simple, she shivers at the question.

"I can't say Jacob," she barely whispers to him, the memories threatening to burst.

"You can't? Or you don't want to?" He asks, matching her tone of voice, she was terrified, she knew that out of everyone Jacob was going to be the one to get her to spill. "Bella, it's okay," Jacob talk soothingly, he sits on the bed making Bella follow. She sat there not speaking, Jacob began to worry for her. "Bells, come on," Jacob whispered.

"I don't want to," Bella finally answered the unanswered question and Jacob sigh. He had no idea what she had gone through but he wanted to know.

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Isabele A Harts**_


	7. Chapter 7

**(No copyright intended, rights all to the rightful owners.)**

_**Sound of Silence: Chapter 7**_

_"Isabella," The same green-eyed man called from behind the door. Bella quickly stood from the corner, almost tripping, and headed towards the middle of the room. Like she always does, like he wants her too. The door bangs open, but Bella cannot see the man, she has her eyes glued to the concrete floor. "I am home," He taunts, the taunt was meant to hurt her and it did. What would life be like if she was not trapped here, if her family was still alive? He walks over to her and she does not move her eyes from the floor even when he walks around her, she has got used to it. She hears him stop behind her, he began playing with the ends of her hair. She shivered from the gesture, she could hear him laugh to himself. "Dear Isabella, what am I going to do with you?" James asks her, of course there was no answer from her. He places his hands on her shoulders before spinning her to face him. "Isabella?" The way he said her name still made her uncomfortable, the way it rolled off his tongue. She shrugged answering his question, he put his fingers under her chin before pulling her head up so she was looking at him. "Answer?" He commanded, she looked into those greens eyes before answering. _

_"I don't know," She barely whispers, James fakes disappointment before continuing. _

_"All I know Isabella, is that you will be here a long time, with me," He says, Bella heart breaks at that, she knew he was never going to let her go but she had hope, hope that was now gone. He moves in to whisper in her ear. "Won't that be nice Isabella?" He asks, he was uncomfortably close before he places his hand on her hip, just resting it there. He did the same with his other hand as well, he was trying to make her ask him to stop. His hands just being there made her uncomfortable. _

_"James," She whispered, he looked at her, waiting for her to continue. "Stop," She says under her breath, James shoves her backwards into the wall. She fell to the floor, before gasping for breath. James walked towards the door, he turned to look at the girl. _

_"Remember who owns you," _

Bella woke from the dream, quickly realizing she was screaming. She stopped her screams right as a very worried Jacob was standing at the bottom of the bed, he hair was messy from sleep, she must have woke him up. Bella sat up, her knees to her chest before she began to sob once again. The memories overwhelm her every time, Jacob was now frantic. "Bella," He whispers, he moves towards her and was about to put his hand on her when someone stopped him.

"Don't touch her," Edward calmly told Jacob, Jacob looked up at the strange man confused. "It will just send her into overdrive," Jacob did not know what Edward meant but he did step away from Bella.

"She is scared, I am just meant to stand here?" Jacob asks angrily, Edward sighs before nodding. Jacob realized how young Edward actually was, probably only a year or two older than Jacob himself. Jacob however towered over the other young man, and was much more muscular. "Don't you do anything?" Jacob asks still mad.

"In the past six days, she has either fallen asleep crying or woken up like this, do you think I like standing here and watching?" Edward spoke, Jacob was confused with the genuine concern in Edward's voice. "Much as people think, I am not a heartless agent," Edward told Jacob, Jacob nodding slightly. Edward started to walk down the stairs before turning to Jacob. "She will come down when she is ready,"

After the men left, Bella calmed herself, thankful that Edward told Jacob what to do. She stayed sitting there for awhile before pulling herself off her bed and heading down the stairs, Edward and Jacob were sitting at the table. "Sit down Bella," Edward says softly and she does. She sits at the table fiddling with her fingers, Edward is reading the paper and was not watching her, however Jacob was.

"Sorry," Bella whispers, Edward cringes at the words but continues reading. Jacob looks at her confused.

"For what?"

"Waking you," She tells Jacob, Edward pretends to ignore the conversation but Bella can tell he is listening.

"No problem, Bells," Jacobs replies obviously faking the happiness. There was an awkward silence before Jacob speaks up again. "What were you dreaming about?" At that Edward puts the paper on the table making a bang as he did, he glares at Jacob.

"It is fine Edward," Bella promises him but Edward does not continue reading. "Jacob," Bella breaths, Jacob looked hurt that she would not tell him.

"Bells, you can trust me," Jacob tells her, she looks at him not moving.

"I can trust no one," She retorts quietly, she gets up from the table and Edward does the same. "I am going for a walk, alone," She adds the last part loudly and Edward stays in the house as she walks away. Bella takes a route down to the crashing waves on the shore, the waves calming her thoughts. She heads up towards the cliffside standing walking the water hitting the rocks loudly. She hears someone behind her she whips around to face green eyes but this time they were not the green eyes of Edward.

"Hows my friend Agent Masen today?" He sneers, Bella quivers in fear away from him.

"James," She breaths.

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Isabele A Harts**_

**(For those who love Jacob no worries, he is just confused, he does not mean to upset Bella.)**


	8. Chapter 8

**(No copyright intended, my name is not Stephanie therefore I did not write Twilight.)**

**_Sound Of Silence: Chapter 8_**

"My dear Isabella," James sneers at her, he steps towards her and Bella steps away. She was at the edge of the cliff now and she turned to look down, the height making her numb. "No where to go," He laughs at her, she looks up at him into his eyes.

"Tell me at least, if you are going to kill me," She growls at him, she was no longer trapped by him, she was not a child anymore. "Tell me why you kept me there,"

"I told you Isabella, you were different," He sneers at her, she just glares back.

"I was exactly the same, what you did to me, that made me different," She hissed back, the smile faded off James' lips.

"Now, now play nice," He told her, she stay put near the edge of the cliff.

"What are you going to do this time James? I am not tied in your basement anymore," She reminded him, the smile reappeared on his face.

"Maybe Jacob Black would like to take a tumble of this cliff," He threatened, he could not kill the last person she knew, she knew he was more than capable of making that happen.

"Leave him out of this," Bella sneered back, James smile grew.

"Then comply to me," James said, Bella glared at him before she nodded slightly. "Good, come here," He says finally. She stays put, maybe he was blushing just maybe. "You know what would be beautiful, Jacobs blood on the rocks, below," That made Bella freeze and look up at him, he nodded at her before smiling. "Now come here," He commanded. Bella was not going to let one more person die for her, the only one left that knew her before all of this. She took a shaky step forward and then another until she stood in front of James.

"Don't hurt him," She breathed to James, James made her look up to him by placing his fingers on her chin.

"You have my word," He tells her, she knows it means nothing but maybe he will leave Jacob out of this.

"Tell me everything, why you had me in the first place?" She says fiercely, he was going to answer she knew this.

"Leave what is in the past, in the past," He tell her softly, his hands now on her face, she does not move.

"You locked me up for two years, I am not going to ever forget that, I deserve to know," Bella growled back, and James pushed her backwards but she did not fall. He stood there before she shuffled away from him and stood up. He came closer and closer to Bella before she was once again standing at the edge. He wraps his fingers around her neck and she whimpered in fear. Then Bella saw him behind James his gun drawn pointing at her attacker, Edward.

"Let her go James," Edward hissed, James spun around placing Bella in a headlock. James smiled at Edward but did not move to release Bella. "Now," Edward commanded.

"Why so you can have her, Agent Masen?" James sneered back, Bella was stuck right in the middle of the two men. "You would have to kill me to get her,"

"I would gladly do that," Edward retorts, James was playing a game and Bella just prayed that Edward would win. James loosens the grip on Bella but keeps his hands on her shoulders. He leans forward to whisper in her ear, before letting her go.

"Sit in the middle of us, do what I say," He whispered to her, she nodded before crouching right in between the two men. Edward looked at her curiously before returning his gaze to James. "Now Edward, this is the game we are going to play. I keep my gun aimed at Isabella, yours is on me, we are going to circle so I can leave and Isabella lives," Bella looks at Edward shaking her head, James could not go free. "Isabella this is Agent Masen's chose," Bella felt something click inside her when Edward agreed to the 'game'. James pulled out his gun pointing it at Bella, Edward took one step to the right and so did James, they followed this game until they reached the middle. James was standing near the edge and so was Edward. Edward look to Bella sadly and she realized he was going to do something, he clicked the bullet into place and shot James straight in the shoulder, inches away from his heart. "Bad choice Masen," James told him, James raised the gun from Bella before shooting at Edward. James fell to the floor with pain but Edward did something different, Edward fell of the cliff. Bella heard herself scream his name as he fell backwards, she looked over the cliff and he hit the water.

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Isabele A Harts**_

_**(Thank to Randomgirl for the idea!)**_


	9. Chapter 9

**(Do not own Twilight, all rights to Stephanie Meyers.)**

**_Sound of Silence: Chapter 9_**

Bella watched Edward fall and she followed her gut, she ran down the cliffside and dived into the freezing water. When she hit the water her body froze but she pushed herself forward. No matter how hard she tried the waves kept pushing her back towards the sand shore. She took a deep breath and dove in the water, the water was calm under but created a sheet so she could not see. The salt burned her eyes but she could see him, only meters away sinking lower with each second, she got closer. Bella grabbed his arm, spun and swan back towards the shore. It felt almost like an hour with his weight behind her but finally she pulled him to shore, she grabbed under his arm and dragged him to the soft sand. Bella grabbed his phone from where she left it on the shore, she had it. She dialed an ambulance before calling a number that would be harder to explain.

"Edward?" Carlisle picked up on the other line.

"No, it's Bella. There has been an accident, you need to come to Forks now," She panickily told Carlisle, he was a doctor but it would take him hours to get here.

"What happened? Is Edward okay?" Carlisle asked, her heart broke at that because she did not know if Edward was still alive, the ambulance siren got closer.

"I don't know Carlisle, I am so sorry," Bella cried into the phone, she heard noises on Carlisle side before he spoke again.

"Don't worry Bella. I will be there in under an hour, I was in Port Angeles," Carlisle tells me, it sounded like he about to hang up before he added. "I am sure you did nothing wrong," The line cut off as the ambulance pulled up, the EMT ran towards me and Edward. They lift Edward into the ambulance and told Bella to get in and she did.

"Bella Swan, correct?" One of them asked me, she nodded quickly before looking back at Edward. His face was pale, his hair wet, his green eyes were closed but he could be dead. "And this is?" They asked about Edward.

"Edward Cullen, I called his father," She did not know why she said Cullen and not Masen but she did and it made a huge difference.

"Cullen? As in Carlisle?" They asked, she nodded wondering how they knew Carlisle. "He works at our hospital sometimes, he is the best doctor in the country maybe in the world," They commented, that made her smile. Bella was huddled up in blankets trying to keep herself warm but it was not working. When they got to the hospital they rushed Edward to the emergency room to get the bullet out of his chest. One of the on duty nurses grabbed Bella arm to led her off to warm up, but she flinched away from her, the nurse motioned her into the warm air of the hospital before pulling her off into a quieter area of the hospital.

"Isabella, what happened?" She asks, she cringe at my real names before looking at her. Bella did not answer just glanced at her. "Isabella?"

"I will talk to Carlisle and Carlisle only," Bella told the nurse, the nurse led to a room to warm up before leaving her alone to her thoughts. There goes another person that died protecting her, not died but could have. She thought back to James was he dead, was his body still there.

"Bella?" She heard Carlisle call, Bella looked up from her thoughts to find an emotionless Carlisle standing there, his bronze hair disarrayed. "Are you alright?" Bella explained everything to him before finally taking a breath, Carlisle sat down next to her. "Nothing is your fault Bella," He reminded her, she sighed.

"Maybe it is," She whispered back, a doctor walked in calling Carlisle to see to Edward and Carlisle led Bella out into the waiting room. There sitting in one of the seat was a very worried looking Jacob Black. Jacob stood walked towards Bella before taking her into an embrace. The sat down where almost no one was other than an old lady in the back row. "I can tell you," Bella began and Jacob looked shocked but nodded.

"Tell me as much as you want to and no more," Jacob comforted her.

"James, the drug-lord and mobster of Seattle is the one that killed my parents, do not tell me that I do not know for sure because I do, I was there. He killed them right in front of me, I saw their lifeless bodies fall to the cold ground," Bella breathed to Jacob, Jacob looked wide-eyed and scared.

"Where were you Bella? For two years?"

"Trapped in a nightmare filled reality," Bella said vaguely, Jacob seemed to understand the message because he asked.

"He kidnapped you?"

"Yes," Bella responded. The doctor interrupted their conversation telling Bella that Edward was awake and well in the room and he was asking for her and only her. Bella stood from the chair took one look back at Jacob before walking to the room the doctor told her.

"Bella?" Edward croaked weakly, Bella stood near his bed. His greeneyes were dull, his face more paled than usual but he was alive. "I know what you did,"

"What?" Bella asked back, Edward almost laughed in amusement other than he was weak.

"You act like saving my life was nothing," Edward told her.

"You did the same," She retorted and he just smiled weakly at her.

"That was different," He commented before she could ask why he answered the unasked question. "It was my job," He admitted with a frown and she looked at him.

"Does that mean you would not have shot him for me if it was not your job?" She asked him softly, he looked back at her.

"I don't know," Edward barely whispered then another man entered Edward's room with Carlisle. He had dirty blond hair, dark brown eyes that looked almost angry while his face was worried. He looked older than Edward but much younger than Carlisle, he must be Edward's last adoptive brother, Jasper or Agent Whitlock. "Jasper," Edward breathed as his brother entered the room, his expression still confused.

"Are you alright Edward?" Jasper asked him, he seemed uncomfortable with Bella standing next to Bella.

"I am fine," Edward asked quietly, he looked at Bella almost like he was asking her but Bella did not speak.

"What happened? Director is not impressed with you shooting him," Jasper comment bitterly, thats why he was mad not at Edward or Bella but at the director. "Bella?" Jasper turned the tables to her after Edward did not respond.

"Leave her out of this," Edward hissed to his own brother, Jasper stayed emotionless but his eyes shifted back to Edward and off Bella. "James is back," Edward told Jasper, Jasper nodded slowly.

"Edward, he wasn't there," Carlisle whispered quietly, Bella whipped her head around to meet the older man's eyes.

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Isabele A Harts**_

**(If anyone has ideas for a new story or one-shot to write, please please, PM me.)**


	10. Chapter 10

**(I do not own Twilight Characters.)**

**_Sound of Silence: Chapter 10_**

Bella watched Carlisle's face, his expression grim. "What do you mean he was not there?" She asked Carlisle, her voice increasing with each word. No one responded to her anxious voice. "Carlisle?"

"I am sorry Bella, he must not have died from the gunshot, he got away," Carlisle told her, she sat down gently on the seat behind her, her head resting lightly in her hands.

"Bella?" Edward called to her, she did not move from her position, Edward worriedly tried to sit up.

"Edward, stay there," Jasper told his brother, Jasper moved towards the girl, he kneeled in front of her, Edward watched him. "Bella? You are alright, you are safe," Jasper whispered to her, she took a deep breath before looking up. "You are safe,"

"I am never safe," She told Jasper coldly, glaring into his hazel eyes. "Definitely not now," She commented bitterly to the older boy, Jasper was not fazed by her words but stayed in front of her.

"I know Bella, I know you are scared, angry and you just want him out of this world but we cannot do anything, not yet," Jasper told her, Bella knew Jasper was right, everything he said was right. "You want revenge," Jasper added, Bella glared back again.

"I do not want revenge," She whispered, Jasper looked at her, the three pair of eyes on her now.

"Yes you do," Jasper reminded her, she raised her eyebrows at her. "You are right, you do not want his blood on your hands, but you want him gone, correct?" Jasper asked her, Bella nodded slowly, Jasper knew everything about her almost like he knew her. "We cannot do that, until our best agent is out of hospital, go home Bella," Bella stood from the chair, Carlisle thought she would be angry with Jaspers words, but she was far from angry.

"Thank you Agent Whitlock," Bella replied to the young man, Jasper stood as well and smile brightly.

"No problem, Darling," He joked forcing his accent out on those words. "Also it is Jasper," He laughed, she smiled along with him.

* * *

_I watched him walk forward to where I was standing in the dark room. His smirk placed on his face, his eyes upturn in a crooked smile. He looked at her like she was a piece of meat, like she was his, that is what he believed. _

_"Isabella," He greeted her, she looked at him, her eyes empty and dull. Her eyes flickered to his bright, forest ones before quickly looking away. "How have you been?" He asked her like she was going to answer, he knew she was not. He walked behind her so she could no longer see him, he stood very close to her breathing down her neck making her shiver. He wrapped his arms around her, not at all like a hug more like a crushing strangle, she gasped and tried to jump forward. "Stay here Isabella," He whispered to her softly. She tensed her muscles but after a few seconds, she could feel him waiting for her and she took a breath out relaxing into his tight grip. She leaned against his arms, letting him hold her, she had no choice. "That's it," He hissed softly, she stayed still in his embrace. "Remember that I own you," He growled, she turned to look at him over her shoulder. His green eyes hard, waiting for her response, she looked at his face, no longer was a smirk there, he was seriously. She waited before she nodded slightly to him, letting him know that she did know, he owned her. _

She woke with a scream, Jacob shot up to look at her with shocked eyes before realizing she was alright. She felt guilt, guilt that she ever agreed that he owned her, he was still here, waiting for her. "Sorry," She whispered to Jacob, he nodded at her before getting up, he sat on the bed next to her. She looked at his soft brown eyes, not like the ones from the dreams, these were understanding.

"No problem Bells," Jacob chuckled back at the nickname he gave her long ago, she smiled weakly. He moved closer to her and she flinched away, he sighed. "Sorry," He said, he was about to move away but she place her hand on his shoulder.

"Don't go," She whispered, he nodded and she shifted closer to Jacob, she rested her head on his broad shoulder. "Bella," Jacob warned, she looked up in his cautious eyes.

"I want to," He stayed stiff until finally relaxing and wrapped his arm lightly around her, she stayed there sitting with him. "I am scared Jacob," She whisper after a long pause, he did not move.

"I know Bell," He responded to her tone, she sighed. "He is not going to hurt you, not a third time, I promise you," He told her, she did not believe him but she nodded anyway.

"He will be back," She whisper, Jacob knew she was believing this, he was not going to change her mind, so he responded.

"Then we will be ready if he does, trust me,"

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Isabele A Harts**_


	11. Chapter 11

**(I do not own the characters, I wish.)**

_**Sound Of Silence: Chapter 11**_

"Jacob?" Bella called in the darkness in the room, she did not know why she made Jacob sleep on the floor when she could sleep in the guest room. She heard a groan from next to the bed, she smiled to herself.

"Yeah Bella?" He asked in the darkness, his eyes still closed, he was barely awake.

"Can you do something for me?" She asks, he was confused by the question but she continued. "You have to promise you will before I tell you want it is," She told him, it was almost childish but he could tell is was something important.

"Sure Bells, anything," Jacob was not worried about what she was going to ask before she did.

"Will you lay with me?" She asks him, he almost stops breathing, she nervously fiddled her fingers. "Please," She begged him, Jacob stood up and laid above the sheets next to her, she rolled so her back was pressed up against her chest.

"Anything Bells," Jacob repeated, Bella did not move and Jacob almost thought she was asleep before she whispered.

"You better not leave," She warned him, he chuckled and wrapped his arms around in a loving way. Bella did not move and leaning into the embrace, this time willingly.

"I won't,"

* * *

Bella woke and she realized very quickly that she had no dreams, none of the man that had haunted her nightmares all night. She tried to turn but quickly realized that Jacob was still next to her, his breaths told her he was awake. "Bella?" Jacob called softly, he let her go so she could turn to face her.

"How long have you been awake?" Bella breathed to him, yawning through her words.

"Awhile, but you told me to stay," Jacob admitted to her, she smiled at him weakly before just looking into his eyes. There were brown, of course, but looked almost red in the lighting. "What?" Jacob chuckled, Bella looked away and blushed. "No, tell me," Jacob asked again, softly.

"Nothing, your eyes," Bella paused at her words, embarrassed to admit. "Are pretty,"

"Pretty? huh?" Jacob chuckled before standing up from the bed, he held his hand out before she grabbed it, pulling her up with him. "Want to go for a stroll?" He asked her winking, she chuckled at the statement.

"I need to change, human moment okay?" She told Jacob, Jacob snickered. "What?"

"You say that like I am not a human," Jacob stated, Bella smiled.

"Maybe you aren't," She said before quickly closing the door behind her. Jacob laughed from the other side, she quickly took a shower and got changed before finally coming out of the bathroom. "Ready?" She called to Jacob who was sitting on the bed, he jumped up and grabbed her hand, pulling her out of the door.

"Took you long enough," Jacob exclaimed to her. She laughed as they ran together before falling to the soft ground. They laid next to each other laughing about some unsaid joke between them. "I missed you Bells," Jacob finally said.

"I did too," She said before turning towards Jacob, she did not realize that when she would turn she would be so close their noses were almost touching. She looked at him unsure but he did it first, he leaned forward and kissed her. She was shocked but quickly kissed him back, he slowly brought his hands up to her head pulling her closer to him, if they could get any closer. He ran his tongue along her lip and her lips parted, they deepened the kiss and no once did Bella flinch away from the touch. Quickly the kiss was broken when someone chuckled from behind them, Bella jumped up and was face to face with Edward. Edward smirked at her knowingly.

"I am not even going to ask," Edward chuckled to the embarrassed girl, Bella blushed wildly as Jacob stood up behind her.

"What do you want Agent Masen?" Jacob asked him bitterly, Bella turned to glare at Jacob from his rudeness.

"Edward," Edward corrected him with just as much bitterness, Jacob just rolled his eyes back. "I came to talk to Bella," Edward announced, Jacob just stood there and was not getting the hint. "Alone," Jacob sighed and walked away from the pair leaving them standing there in the middle of the field. "What's stuck up his ass?" Edward joked and Bella just smiled back, what was wrong with Jacob? Bella asked herself.

"I don't know," Bella breathed back, Edward looked at her concerned. "Did you come to ask me something?" Bella asked him softly not daring to look up at the emerald eyes.

"I have to go work on another mission with my brother," Edward told her, she waited for the important part. "Will you be okay?" Edward asked her finally, she looked up at him flinching when she got to his green eyes.

"Will I ever be okay?" She countered back to him, he sighed. "But I will be, for now, with Jacob,"

"Good, I am glad," Edward replied but he did not seem glad, he seemed torn. "Be safe," He told her, she nodded looking at his unhappy expression. Edward started to walk away before Bella whispered under her breath.

"I am never safe," She whispered but Edward heard it because he froze before continuing to walk away. Jacob walked back up to Bella surprising her by hugging her from behind, she jumping a couple of meters to the right before turning to Jacob. "Sorry," She whispered to Jacob, he shrugged it off before placing his fingers under her chin pulling her up to kiss him, she did. Once in her whole life, Jacob scared her. It was not that she believed he would hurt her but his actions were too much like his, like James.

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Isabele A Harts**_

**(Before any of you people ask, I am not going to reveal which one she ends up with, it is a secret! PM me if you are desperate to know.)**


	12. Chapter 12

**(I do not own Twilight once again!) **

_**Sound of Silence: Chapter 12**_

"Bella?" Bella heard Jacob call, she opened her eyes to the bright room at the concerned face of her boyfriend. Edward had left almost a month ago and yet no sign of James, Bella began to believe he might no be coming back, might.

"Yeah Jake?" She asked back, he chuckled at her tired tone. He pulled her into her arms and she laughed trying to pretend to get away from him. "Jake," Bella cried laughing as he tickled her. "Mercy," She cried finally and he did stop but not before laughing at her.

"What's today?" Jacob asked her, she shrugged her shoulders but she knew very well what day it was today. "It is our month-iversary," Jacob exclaimed and Bella laughed.

"I know, but really month-iversary?" Bella asked him and he innocently nodded his head before pulling her out of the bed, Billy never let her leave their house so she slept in the guest room. He led her to the kitchen where there was a big breakfast waiting for her. "Jake, you did not have too," She exclaimed, he pulled her chair out for her and then sat across from her.

"For you," He told her, she nodded a thanks before they began eating.

"Have you heard from Edward?" She asked Jacob finally during the middle of the meal, she noted down how he froze when she mentioned this, every time. He looked up faking a smile before answering her.

"Nope," Bella could tell he was telling the truth, he would not keep that from her but still it worried her that he always went really quiet when she mentioned or asked about Edward. "I am sure no news is good news," He told her, she nodded at that, Edward would call if they had any news about James. They ate quiet before Billy emerge from his room, his wheelchair banging into the wall.

"Morning, love birds," Billy exclaimed, Bella sometimes wondered if it bothered Billy that they stayed in the same house, she was almost a daughter to him now. She quickly pushed the point away, Billy cared about her too much to be bothered.

"Morning Billy," Bella called, Billy smiled at her before grabbing bacon off Jacob's plate, Jacob pretended to be mad but then just laughed. "Good bacon," Billy finally said.

"Thanks," Jacob replied and Bella laughed at their exchange. "Hey Bella, the boys called a hang out," Bella cut him off before he continued.

"No problem, I was going to head to the store, we will need more food to you both," Bella told him, Jacob smiled at her.

"You are the best," He told her before giving her a kiss on the check. "I am sure Emily and Leah would love to see you anyway," Jacob reminded her, she was pretty sure Leah did not like her much but Emily was nice. Emily was Sam, one of Jacob friends fiancé and Leah was Seth, another one of Jacob boys older sister. Everyone on the reserve mostly got along, not including Leah and Sam who broke up long ago before he met Emily. Jacob stood from the table as Billy moved to sit at the table, he walked over to give Bella a kiss before walking to the door. "I will miss you Bells," He half-joked to her, she waved him off.

"Just go," She laughed and he did before she turned to Billy. "How have you been Billy?" She asked him, he looked at her.

"You ask that like I don't see you every day," Billy told her, she chuckled at that. "But I am fine. Yourself?" She knew he meant more to the question that she did.

"Better," She replied, Billy looked concerned. "Some days I believe maybe he won't come back, some I am looking over my shoulder like he is," She admitted to Billy, he nodded. "Jacob doesn't like Edward," She added at the end.

"What makes you think that?" Billy asked her, she sighed recalling the day in the meadow.

"When ever I ask if he has heard from Edward, he freezes before answering," I tell Billy, Billy nods like he knew this as well.

"He thinks you like Edward as more than a friend,"

"That's silly, Jake knows I love him," Bella exclaimed to Billy, Billy looked like he agreed.

"He does know but he has this haunting feel you might like Edward,"

"Well I don't,"

"I will tell Jake that as well," Billy laughed, Bella smiled back before standing from the table. "You leaving too?"

"I should probably, see you later Billy," Bella called behind her as she grabbed a bag and the keys to the truck she bought herself not too long ago. She drove towards the store, searching through the shelves for everything she needed, she paid for the items before heading back into her car. When she turned on the engine and turned around to pull out of the parking space. She saw him sitting in the back seat of her car, she almost scream but he placed his hand over her mouth.

"Isabella," James sneered, Bella pulled herself together quickly, biting into his hand, he hissed in pain. He pulled her over to the passenger seat before jumping into the drivers seat himself, pulling away from the market and towards the woodside. Bella did not know what to do, she did not fight him worrying he would crash the car so she sat there until he pulled over on an unpopulated track near the trees.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She hissed at him, her anger boiling over, she knew he would be back and he was. He smirk at her once he turned off the engine.

"Someone got quite a temper since I left," He chuckled at her, she moved to slap him but he caught her hand, his hand would probably leave a mark there. "Be nice Isabella,"

"What do you want?" She asked him, he smiled at that.

"I want you," He told her, she shivered at his word and he laughed statistically. "Now this is how this is going to work, Isabella. You are going back to the Black's house and stage a fight with Jacob, you are going to tell them you are moving away,"

"What if I don't?" She asked defeatedly, she knew the answer, she knew it too well.

"They both die," He warned her, she looked into the green eyes that finally stopped haunting her dreams but now all those nightmares would come back. "I am going to leave, you have half an hour to meet me at the local motel, you tell them or anyone what happened they die, got it?" He told her, she realized she had no choice, again.

"Yes," She replied finally almost shaking with fear, he chuckled then opened the door.

"Act well," He hissed before leaving her alone in her car, she cried for what seemed like forever but she made sure was only five minutes before heading back to the house, she made sure she looked like she was crying before staging her plan. Then she entered the house, knowing that Jacob was already home.

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Isabele A Harts**_

**(Sorry for the cliff-hanger! Who expected that? Probably all of you, leave me a review or PM if you got any questions.)**


	13. Chapter 13

**(Still do not own the Twilight characters, sadly.)**

_**Sound of Silence: Chapter 13**_

Bella stormed into the house, Jacob looked up at her shocked before quickly realizing she was crying. She could tell Billy was not home, even better. She was sobbing from just the thought of what she was going to do to Jacob.

"Bella? What's wrong?" Jacob asked worriedly, she stormed towards him, stopping before him.

"How did I not see this sooner?" She asked him angrily, he looked completely confused, she almost broke her cover there but she did not, she needed her only friends still alive. "I am so stupid," She exclaimed loudly.

"Bella what are you talking about?" Jacob asked confused, his eyes sad. "What did I do?"

"I knew it from that day in the meadow, the bitterness, but your father made me realize this morning," She yelled at him, he flinched at her angry tone.

"What did my father say?" He asked her, still not raising his voice.

"You think I love him, don't you?" She yelled, he was still confused. "Edward?"

"Bella, no I don't," He tried to save himself but she had no choice.

"Do you love me Jacob?" She yelled, he nodded very quickly. "Do you think I love you?" She asked, he nodded his head once again. "Then why do you think I love Edward?"

"I don't Bella," Jacob told her, she just wanted to break down but she could not. "Tell me what is wrong Babe," She knew she could use the pet name against him.

"Don't call me Babe, actually don't call me at all," She added, he looked heartbroken at that. "I am leaving, to Seattle,"

"Bella please, don't do this to me," Jacob begged her, she moved upstairs to pack her stuff to make a point. "Bella please," She finally packed her stuff before moving towards the door, Jacob blocked the door.

"Get out of my way Jacob Black," She exclaimed and luckily he did, she walked out and began to get in her truck. "Don't come after me, and don't wait for me to come back,"

"Bella please," Jacob begged her, she would forever have that memory sketched in her mind while he pleaded with her as she left him standing there in the rain. She left towards where the local motel was as she pulled into the parking lot she began to break down, letting all the sobs out. Then she heard the door open next to her, she knew it was James and it was.

"I hate you," She yelled at him once he closed the door behind him.

"I know," He replied coldly, he did not care, did not care about her. "That was good acting, you better hope it was good enough, now lets get going, Seattle is waiting," She got out of the car as he jumped back into the drivers seat, she was not going to run and he knew it. She quickly fell asleep in the car from the exhaustion from crying and James let her.

* * *

"Isabella," James called to her, she woke with a groan.

"Damn, I was praying that was another one of my nightmares," She told him, he smile darkly at that before letting her out of the truck, they were at a hotel somewhere in Seattle, she knew she had only slept for a little over an hour because that was how long it took to get to Seattle from Forks. Bella pulled her phone out of her pocket before seeing multiple calls from Jacob, James gave her a glare. "If you break my phone they will know something is up," She warned him, he nodded before getting a room and they both headed up to an empty room.

"I am in your nightmares?" He asked once they reached the room, she looked at him like it was a joke.

"All the time," She replied with, he turned to her, his forest eyes piercing.

"Good," He told her, her eyes were heavy with tiredness, he noticed this. "Sleep Isabella," He told her before motioning towards the bed, she did not care anymore, nothing can get worse than this, under his mercy so she did.

* * *

She woke to her phone ringing, this time James grabbed it before she did, he turned it towards her, Jacob. He motioned for her to pick it up and she did. "Bella? Bella where are you?" Jacob called from the phone.

"I told you not to call me," She yelled into the phone, James smiled at this.

"Bella I am worried about you," Jacob admitted into the phone, James motioned for her to end the call.

"Well don't and don't call anymore," She said angrily before hanging up the phone, tears threatening to fall once again. "You are a monster," She told James and he nodded.

"I know," He commented, he never denied any of this. "Come here Isabella," He motioned, patting the bed next to him, they were already on the same bed but he wanted her closer to him, she shook her head.

"Go to hell," She hissed.

"I already am," He reminded her, he patted the bed once again and his eyes flashed angrily and this time she obeyed. She moved so she was closer to him then he pulled her head to his chest. "God sakes, relax," He commanded her angrily. She pretend to and he sighed, she just wanted to disappear. They sat there before James leaned forward kissing her on the forehead, she shuttered at the gesture. "You are beautiful, you know?" Bella did not respond to this and James left his lips on her forehead.

"James," She called, he looked at her. "Why me?" She asked.

"It doesn't matter, but you are here with me, once again," He reminded her, she then turned to face him.

"If I do everything you say will you promise to leave Jacob and Billy out of this?" She asked him, James face softened.

"Yes I do promise," He told her, she nodded. Then he leaned forward and kissed her, she was shocked. She was even more shocked when his tongue touched hers. He pulled away, an angry look on his face, his sudden change of mode confused Bella. "Kiss me back when I kiss you," He growled and when he kissed her again, she did. Then they pulled away for breaths and James smiled. "Better,"

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Isabele A Harts**_

**(Hope you like this.)**


	14. Chapter 14

**(I still do not own the rights to Twilight, all rights to Stephanie Meyers.)**

_**Sound Of Silence: Chapter 14**_

Bella did not know what to do, there was no point in running he would just find her again, if she did anything wrong he would kill Jacob and Billy, she was stuck. "Isabella?" James called to her from the other room, she went there and he was sitting at the table.

"Yes?" She asked him, all she wanted to do was grab a knife and slit his throat but there was no way she could over power him.

"Would you be a babe and go to the store downstairs?" He asked her, she knew he knew she would not run but really? "Buy us some milk," He said this like it was the most normal thing in the world.

"No problem," She replied with, he handed her a ten dollar bill before she headed towards the door.

"You slip up or run, I will kill Jacob and Billy, you hear me?" James growled at her, she nodded before heading out, she wanted to run but she knew she could not. She was in line paying for the milk she bought when she saw him, she tried to hide her face but she was too late.

"Bella is that you?" Someone called, she prayed to herself he would believe she cover up story. "Bella, Jacob is so worried about you and I cannot believe you broke up with him, you seemed so happy," Edward said to her, she looked up at him, anger obvious in her eyes.

"Leave me alone Edward," She hissed, Edward looked confused.

"But why?" Edward asked her. Then realization dawned on his face before spoke, she knew he got it. "James, Bella tell me. Is James blackmailing you?"

"No," Bella yelled almost too quickly.

"Bella, you can tell me, I will help you," Edward pleaded with her, his forest eyes sad.

"You can help me, by leaving," She added before walking off.

"I know it is him behind this, I will help you Bella," Edward told her, she walked away heading back up to their room. She closed to door behind her before James stopped her from moving any closer, he pinned her against the wall.

"What was that little exchange with Masen?" James growled at her angrily, now she was scared. "Isabella I told you not to test me,"

"I swear, I said nothing," She stuttered over her words, her body pulsing with fear. James raised his hand slapping her across the face, she gasped in shock from the pain.

"I knew I should not have trusted you," James yelled at her, she flinched away from him.

"I said nothing," She protested, this time a blow matched in her stomach and she fell to the floor. She grabbed her stomach from the pain before James' boot collided with her face, her nose now bleeding.

"Don't lie to me," James yelled, someone must of heard them by now, right? "You useless girl, I loved you, now you are going to have to die," He yelled at her, he grabbed a knife from the kitchen before pulled her to her feet the knife at her throat. "Say goodbye to Jacob," He laughed as the knife dug into her throat, he was about to kill her when someone burst through the door. There stood a group of men that all filed into the room, Bella recognized the first three as Edward, Jasper and Emmett.

"James, put her down," Edward called to him, James laughed at him. Bella was fading in and out of being awake, her mind begged her to stay away for now.

"Agent Masen, Whitlock, McCarty, nice to see you all again," James laughed, they all glared back, their guns pulled out. "You would not want me to kill little Isabella here would you?" James taunted them, Bella gasped in the pain.

"Hold on there," Edward called to Bella. "James let her go and you can leave her alive,"

"Why I am going to die anyway not matter what," James stated, that was true. James backed up towards the window, still holding Bella. "Stay there agent or I slit Bella's throat," They took a step forward and James made a point of pushing the knife harder on her throat, she screamed from the pain and Edward cringed.

"James don't do this, stop killing and you will heal," Jasper reasoned with the killer. "I know you don't want to kill, I built a file on you, to do everything you do you have to not want to kill,"

"You don't know anything about me, Whitlock," James yelled back, He cradled Bella closer to him, Bella groaned, barely awake anymore. "I could kill one more time before your bullets pierce me through the heart,"

"Put her down James," Jasper called to the anger man, they were all at least a decade younger than the criminal. They all took a step towards the man, he pressed the knife into Bella again, still not deep enough to kill but Bella let out a haunting scream. Then James fell and Edward had barely enough time to tell what happen and standing at the door was his sister holding a recently fired gun, she killed James.

"Rosalie," Emmett called to his girlfriend. Rosalie looked up with a shocked but not at all guilty expression.

"Help Bella," Is all she said as she lowered the gun, Edward ran to the barely alive body of Bella. Bella gasped when she saw Edward but smiled.

"He is dead," She said, Edward nodded, smiling that she was still alive. "Good,"

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Isabele A Harts**_


	15. Chapter 15

**(Still do not own Twilight, my name is Isabela not Stephanie Meyers.)**

_**Sound of Silence: Chapter 15**_

"Bella," Jacob called as he ran into the room, I had just woken up, I remembered everything, James had died. He looked down at me, I raised my hand and slapped him lightly across the face. "What was that for?" He laughed, he was not too offended by the slap.

"For thinking I would leave you like that," I said, he laughed before placing a kiss lightly on my lips.

"I am sorry Bella, for not realizing," Jacob said to me, I looked up at him.

"I am sorry, I must of hurt you," I told him, he looked sadly down at my bandaged up body. "I am fine," I told him, his eyes landed on mine. His brown eyes full of concern and sadness.

"Are you?" He asked once again, she hated him for asking that but the anger quickly went away, he was scared for her. "You almost died," He reminded her.

"I know, Jacob, you say that like I do not regularly come across death," She exclaimed to him, she regretted those words instantly when he got really sad. "Sorry," She whispered to Jacob.

"I am sorry," He whispered back but he did not move and actually moved away from her. "I should go," He told her, she felt bad.

"Wait Jake," She called to him, he stopped and turned to her, she smiled at him weakly. "I am sorry, I do not meant that," She whisper, he moved towards the bed and sat on the edge, leaning away so he did not hurt her.

"I am sorry too," Jacob told her, he leaned forward giving her a soft kiss on the lips, and again. "I love you Bells," He whispered to her, his voice full of emotion and care, yes they had said I love you before but this just seemed different. Carlisle and Billy picked that moment to walk into Bella's room, Bella looked up at the two me.

"Bella," Billy breathed to her, Bella waved him off.

"It's nothing,"

"You certainly find a lot nothing, Bella," Carlisle comments, Jacob chuckles at that quietly.

"She always does," He tells Carlisle, they all bring their attention back to Carlisle.

"She will have to stay here for at least another four days or so," Carlisle tells them all, Bella sighs loudly expressing her feelings on that. "I am sorry but your ribs are broken and your ankle is fractured," Carlisle reminds her, Jacob laughs at her sour expression.

"Don't laugh Jake, I stay in this hell hole so are you," Bella snapped playfully at Jacob, Jacob sticks out his tongue before giving her a kiss on the nose. "Ow," She comment, along with the broken ribs and ankle she had a broken nose.

"Stop complaining Swan," Jacob joked, Billy just laughed at the couple.

"Jacob we should probably head home to grab Bella's stuff for her, I would go by myself but I can't," Billy told his son, Jacob looked at me sadly not wanting to leaving me alone.

"Leave Jake, but remember when you come back you aren't leaving again until I do," Bella warned him, Jacob laughed before waved to her and left the room. Billy and Carlisle left with Jacob as well leaving her in an empty room. "Such amazing friends I have," Bella whisper to herself, she looked at the ceiling just shaking her head.

"Lucky I am here then," She heard from the door, she sat up so quickly she hissed in pain before looking at the figure at the door. For a second she really did think it was James and flinched away. "Hey Bella, sorry," Edward quickly whispered to her, she looked back at him nodding at him that she was okay.

"Masen," She said to him, he smiled at that. That was one thing she always noticed about him, his smile, his crooked smile. Of course after she got over his terrifying eyes.

"Swan," He replied back, she laughed at that, he paused to look at her.

"I swear to god if you ask me if I am okay," Bella warned the young man, Edward laughed and shook his head.

"I won't," Edward promised her, she nodded her head. "Why did you do it?" Edward asked her, she looked at him strangely.

"Do what?" She asked him, he looked down sadly and she got what he meant. "Why did I follow James?" She tried to clarify.

"Why did you?"

"I thought you would understand Edward," Bella said softly. "I really did,"

"I do," Edward said back.

"If you had to ask that then you don't," Bella replied with but Edward was not going give up until she told him. "He told me he would kill Jacob," Bella whispered, she had not told anyone that yet.

"Bella," Edward whispered in pity at her.

"I don't want your pity Edward," Bella hissed coldly back, he did not look hurt or even shock. "He told me he would kill the only two people left in my life that were close to family, Jacob and Billy,"

"Bella, he is dead," Edward reminded her, she nodded slowly panic slowly setting in on her as she remembered. Her breathing began to speed up before she covered her face in her hands. "Really dead this time," He added, she still was panicking though and she could not stop herself. "Bella, breath damn it before I have to call my father," Edward said slightly louder but not angrily. She did not stop her breaths growing faster and her whole body beginning to sob he did something he knew he should not have, he put his hand on her shoulder. Then she screamed and nurses rushed into the room. Then inject something into her and she began to fade away into unconsciousness before she heard Edward whisper to her. "I am sorry,"

**_Sincerely,_**

**_Isabela A Harts_**


	16. Chapter 16

**(I am not Stephanie Meyers, I do not own Twilight.**)

_**Sound of Silence: Chapter 16**_

Bella woke with a start, James once again haunted her nightmares, he was back. She looked around the room when her eyes locked on the green eyes. She screamed and he jumped up from the seat he was sitting on but it was only Edward, he looked at her wildly but she stopped her scream before anyone came in. "Bella?" He asked wildly.

"I am fine," She choked out stopping the sobs from coming. Finally when she had settled down Edward sat back down on the seat. "Sorry,"

"I am sorry," Edward whispered back softly but Bella heard him. "Do my eyes bother you?" He asked after minutes of silence, Bella and looking him dead in the eyes before shivering.

"Yes," She said shyly, Edward sighed putting his head on his hands. They sat there, Bella just watching Edward before he looked up at her, she gasped once again at the green eyes but quickly calmed herself. He got up and moved towards the door, Bella looked at him questionably.

"I can't do this to you anymore," Edward said almost painfully through his teeth. "I, I hurt you every time you just look at me, I am going to get Emmett to close this case for me and I will leave," And with that Edward left through the door, Bella had no time to stop him or tell him it was her fault. Bella sat there stunned until Jacob once again walked through the door, Jacob smiled at her and she forced a smile back.

"Bells whats wrong?" Jacob asked her worriedly, her smile fell as Edward's words played through her head. "Bella?" Jacob called again.

"Edward he just picked up and left," Bella said, Jacob just looked at her, his face emotionless. "He said that he could see the pain his eyes cause me pain, he said his brother would close this case, then he left," Bella spoke, her face scrunched up in confusion but there was one thing for sure she saw a smirk on Jacob's face when she spoke those words.

"I am sure he only meant well Bella," Jacob tried to say but he was glad and Bella knew it. "Cheer up Bella, you get to leave this hell-hole tomorrow," Jacob said wrapping his arms around her shoulders, she leaned into his embrace.

* * *

"How is it being free?" Jacob joked to her, Bella smiled but when Jacob kissed her lightly on the lips she did not want to kiss him back, he did not seem to notice. They were sitting in that same meadow they were a couple of weeks ago but it felt like forever. Jacob took Bella into his embrace and leaned back into the grass so her head was rested on his chest. She could feel him chuckled his chest puffing in and out.

"What?" She asked him giggling.

"Nothing, you are so cute," Jacob comment, Bella turned her head so she could look into his dark eyes. "Okay, not cute, stunning?"

_~Flashback~  
_

_"Isabella," James whispered in her ear, she shivered in fear. He ran his fingers along her jaw, she did not move, did not fight, not anymore. Placing his hand on the back of her neck he pulled her closer to him, she whimpered. "Cry Isabella, maybe I want to see your fear," James whispered before pushing her back slightly. His eyes searched her body, every inch, every __millimeter. She did cry, tears quietly dripping from her chocolate eyes. "Even when you cry Isabella, you are still stunning," He told her. _

_~Flashback Ended~ _

"Don't like that either?" Jacob was joking around and could not see Bella's scared expression. "Beautiful?"

_~Flashback~_

_"You will be here forever, Isabella," James told her, she held down the tears this time, he did not need to see her cry today. "Do you want to stay here Isabella?" He asked her but she did not answer, she rarely does. He walked around so she could no longer see her, he squeezed her butt lightly and she cried out in alarm. "Answer the question, better get the right answer," James warned her as he circled back to the front. She did not answer, her face emotionless but obviously dull. "Answer," He commanded this time and she did something she knew she would regret later. _

_"Yes," She replied with, she knew she had no choice, he did not give her another option but she still did not want too. He slapped her across the face before bringing her closer to him, his lips brushing her ear once again. _

_"Your lying but I don't care, because you are staying here anyway," He whisper menacingly. "You belong to me, my Beautiful and me alone," _

___~Flashback~_

"Stop," Bella cried as she pushed herself out of Jacob embrace but Jacob held her closer to him. That made Bella panic more and trash against Jacob hard arms, he saw tears streaming down her face.

"Bella calm down," Jacob told her firmly, she bashed her hands along his chest, scratching but not breaking the skin. "Bella breath," Jacob shouted to her, her body pulsed as her body gave up and went limp in his arms. She was still sobbing though and was far from being calm.

"Let go of me James," Bella cried in her confusion, Jacob immediately put her down and she ran ten meters and turned to face him again. She seemed to realized who he was and crumpled to the floor crying into her hands. Jacob put his hand in his hands and did the same but he was not crying. "I am so sorry Jacob," she said from where she was sitting but he heard her.

"No, I am,"

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Isabele A Hart**_


	17. Chapter 17

**(Do not own Twilight, all rights to the rightful owners.)**

_**Sound of Silence: Chapter 17**_

Things were, to say the least, awkward between Bella and Jacob. Since that day in the meadow they kept their distance, they barely talked only a few words and they rarely kissed anymore and Bella missed him but she was scared. She was scared that she had mistaken him as James, that her fear got the better of her and she knew Jacob felt bad, very bad. She was lying in her bed now, alone and tired, she wanted Jacob to be normal again, she wanted to love him again. Then she heard the door creep open and standing in the doorway was Jacob, he looked sleep deprived and extremely tired. He was looking at her, he did not know she was awake, at least she thought he didn't. He stood there for around five minutes before turning to leave but Bella stopped him.

"Don't leave," She whispered, he turned back to the bed where she was still lying down. "Please Jake," He sighed before walking over and sitting on the edge of the bed, her back was facing him but did not move to touch her just stayed there.

"I don't know," He begins to speak, debating the words to use with her. "I don't want to make you scared Bella, but I can't help my feelings towards you," He says finally, she does not turn to face him when she answers.

"I don't want you to help your feelings," She whispers to him, she can feel him shift his weight. "It is all my fault anyway, my fear is going to get in the way of everything,"

"Bella, never think that, everything that has happened has made you who you are and made you stronger, I love you Bella," Jacob says almost proudly, he moves so he is lying next to her, his arms over her shoulder. She laid there still not moving, he still kept his arms there. "Is this bothering you?" He asks her quickly, he turns so she is facing him but his arms were still around her.

"No," She whispers, he looks at her sadly before removing his hands.

"Are you sure I don't want to scare you?" He asks, she sighed loudly before turning back around. "Bella what's wrong?" He asks softly.

"You treat me like I am a doll, I don't need to be taken care of," She says angrily, he seems taken back. "I don't need you to take care of me,"

"It seems like you don't need me at all," He notes bitterly, she was shocked by his words. "I, I didn't," He was going to tell her he did not mean it or that he was sorry but Bella had enough of his mood swings.

"Just leave Jacob," She says finally, turning away from him and pretending to sleep. He got up from the bed but Bella could still feel his eyes on her until she heard the door finally close behind him.

* * *

"I said I was sorry Bella," Jacob protested, Bella rolled her eyes before facing the young man.

"I said it was fine," She answered slyly but she knew nothing was fine. It had been a week since their talk in her bedroom and nothing has returned to normal. Yes they talked, and they still lived in the same house but she did not mention the fight and he did not know if they were even still together.

"It is far from fine Isabella," Jacob argued, Bella's eyes snapped up to his as the memories threatened to burst, he had to say her name did he? After he spoke all he could hear was _him _calling her name, him talking to her, the old conversations all coming to surface again. The door bell interrupted their argument and Jacob walked to answer it. Bella could not see who was there but it was obviously someone Jacob did not want to see because she could hear their hushed argument. "She doesn't need this," Was all Bella heard before the door was closed and they stood outside the door talking. Bella walked to the window and looked to see who was there, did Jacob think she was stupid? Standing there arguing with Jacob was Emmett, his brown curly hair cut short, his brown eyes looked sympathetic but still fiery. Emmett's eyes looked up to meet hers in the window and he waved, Jacob turned confused to then be met with Bella through the window, he sigh before opening the front door again and letting Emmett.

"Agent McCarty, what brings you here?" Bella asked him cheerfully, throwing aside all the emotions from the fight with Jacob. He smiled at her before answering her.

"Emmett, The FBI ordered me to do one more checkup on how you were doing, so how are you doing?" Emmett joked to her, she smiles at how he corrects her from saying Agent.

"Fine," Bella replied using that words just to annoying Jacob who snorted in petty laughter. Emmett looked at her and then to Jacob, smirking to himself. "What?"

"Nothing," Emmett replied not trying to laugh. "The sexual tension in here is high," He finally comments after and before Bella glares at him, Jacob did not look much happier.

"Emmett can I talk to you, alone," Bella said between her teeth at how tense Jacob was next to her, they walked outside together before taking a stroll downt he road before stopping to talk.

"Yes, my lady, what can I do for you?" Emmett joked to her, pretending to bow down.

"Edward," Bella spoke, Emmett smile but did not laugh at her.

"What about my dear younger brother?" Emmett asked, Bella blushed about how stupid she was probably going to sound.

"How is he?" Bella asks, then Emmett looked at her, smirking once again. "No, I mean, you know what forget I said anything,"

"He is fine but he misses you," Emmett told her truthfully, Edward was beating himself up about this girl and how he should of found he long before anything happened to her, and let alone let James kidnap her once again.

"Me?" Bella asked, pointing at herself. "Why me?"

"You are blind aren't you Bella Swan?" Emmett joked but Bella was still waiting for her answer. "Because my brother loves you,"

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Isabele A Harts**_


	18. Chapter 18

**(Not Stephanie Meyers, do not own Twilight. Simple.)**

_**Sound of Silence: Chapter 18**_

"I do not know what you are talking about Emmett," Bella stuttered at the older boy, Emmett smiled slyly before winking and answering with.

"Sure you don't Bella," He finished, Jacob walked towards them now and glared at Emmett. Emmett smirked at Bella before turning the Jacob looking innocently. "Yes?" Emmet asked him, which made Jacob narrow his eyes more.

"Are you two done?" Jacob asked mostly towards Bella, Bella looked at him, confused at his actions towards Emmett. Bella nodded at the question as Jacob whispered lower so Emmett couldn't hear them. "What did he say?"

"Remember Jacob, I asked to talk to him, not the other way around," Bella slyly added to Jacob. "Also it was nothing," She said the last part loud enough for Emmett to hear, Emmett smiled at that.

"I will be off guys," Emmett said quickly, Jacob just glared at him as he walked away but Bella jogged to catch up before whispering.

"Tell Edward," Bella paused at that, unsure of what she wanted to say to Edward, Emmett just smirked.

"I will tell him to stop by soon," Emmett finished and Bella nodded, that would be enough. Emmett got into his car and Bella watched him pull away. Jacob finally caught up to Bella and Bella had to face him. She did not know what to do, she would always love Jacob but did she love him enough was the question.

"Jacob," Bella began, debating on what words to use, she was going to do it, she was going to break up with him but she wanted to be friends, she knows it will be hard but they lived together and there wasn't much she could do.

"You want to break up right?" Jacob surprised her by speaking.

"Yes," She admitted, he nodded slowly before looking back at her.

"It's fine," He replies, this surprised her. "You're scared, I understand but remember Bella if you ever want to get back together, I will be a room away,"

"Thanks Jake," She says simple before he crushed her in a bear hug.

* * *

"Bella," Someone called from outside the house, Bella walked to the window before seeing Seth Clearwater there. Seth was one of Jacob's friend but was only fourteen so two year younger than Bella herself but he was the sweetest boy. She headed outside to meet him by the door.

"Jake is not here, if you were looking for him," Bella told Seth, Seth laughed before answering.

"I was looking for you," Seth adds, Bella smiles at that. "I was wondering if you would walk down the beach with me?" He asks.

"Sure but this is quite a strange question," Bella adds, Seth nods.

"Nothing, Jake was talking about how I barely know you so I decided to get to know you," He smiles, Bella can't help but get happy when he was around. They head down towards the beach. "Okay, game time. I ask a question about you and you asked one back, deal?"

"Sure, sure," Bella replies with.

"Favorite color?" She actually had to pause at that one, she knew what her least favorite color was. Her least favorite color was the color of his eyes, and Edwards eyes. The color that was all around them in the forest and in the town.

"Brown, it is warm," she finally answers Seth. "You?"

"Blue," he answers with barely any thought. "Favorite Pastime?"

"Reading," She states.

"Mine is running," He laughs, Bella pretends to be shocked.

"Really? I couldn't guess," She laughs then Seth stops walking and Bella turns to face him curiously. He was looking behind her and when she turned to look standing there was bright green eyes.

_~Flashback~ _

_"Isabella," He hissed, Bella's body shook with fear. "Nice to see you again," He whispered slyly, she looked at him as he got closer. His green eyes stood out in the dark room that was her prison. He came so that his head was only an inch away from hers, her brown eyes were wide and scared. She tried to look around but he moved her face back to him. "I own you Isabella," _

___~Flashback Ended~_

"Bella?" Seth called frantically, Bella notice that she was curled in a ball on the sand while Seth stood above her, she gasped in the shock of the memories. She could see Edward looking away from her and out towards the water, he would probably be mad that he scared her once again.

"Seth, I am fine, can you leave me alone with Edward?" Bella asked Seth, Seth smiled weakly.

"Sure, Bella, but make sure you are okay," Seth adds, Bella nods. Seth walks away back towards his house down the beach and Edward still stood with his back to her and watching the waves.

"It has been weeks since Emmett stopped by, I thought you would never come," Bella says just loud enough for Edward to hear, he did not turn to face her.

"I shouldn't have come," Edward whispers almost to himself, Bella sighs. "I scare you Bella, I remind you of him, I shouldn't have come," He repeats, Bella did not move from sitting in the sand.

"Then why did you?" She asks sharply, she can see him flinch from her sudden change in tone. She stands up now and slowly walk towards Edward, he does not move away but still does not turn towards her. She stand next to him now but he does not move.

"I don't know Bella," He whispers but his face gave him away. "Because, I love you,"

"Edward," Bella began but he cut her off, turning towards her this time to speak, she cringed at his eyes.

"I don't know why I do, you are only meant to be one of my cases but you aren't. I was never meant to shoot James that day on the cliff but I did for you. I know you are with Jacob and I should let go but I can't," Bella flinched when he said James name.

"Emmett told you that I said you should come right?" Bella asks him, Edward nods. "Do you think I would have asked you to come if I loved someone else?"

"But you and Jacob," Edward tries to put the pieces together.

"Aren't together,"

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Isabele A Harts**_


	19. Chapter 19

**(Still do not own Twilight.)**

_**Sound of Silence: Chapter 19**_

"But," Edward said stuttering over his words, not knowing what to say, Bella almost wanted to smile at this but she did not dare. She looked at him curiously and he just looked back.

"Over, done, finished," Bella tells him, she can see a faded look of a smile but she could not tell. Edward just looked back at her and she smiled weakly. "We were always meant to be friends, just friends,"

"What are we meant to be Bella?" Edward asked innocently, Bella looked at him seriously.

"I don't know," Edward snapped his eyes to look at her and she just flinched slightly and he sighed. "I am not scared," Bella tries to snap but Edward knows better.

"You are Bella, and it is because of me," Edward hissed, Bella laughed loudly obviously trying to annoy him.

"I don't know if you have noticed but you are not a very scary guy," Bella taunted him, Edward took a step towards her and she held her ground. Edward lift his hand slowly and Bella's eyes widen but quickly she just glared back, Edward's face was emotionless. He brought his hand towards her face and she flinched again but then went back to glaring. He took his hand and brushed her hair slowly away from her face but she knew it was not meant to be a friendly gesture. She shivered involuntarily and Edward still stayed emotionless. He then took steps behind her so she could not see him.

"Tell me this does not scare you," He whispers in her ear, she almost jumps in fear. "Isabella," He continues, she gasps in shock before turning to face him.

"You," She growls, Edward looks triumphant. Then she breaks down crying in the fear she felt for a young man she knew would never hurt her, let alone lay a finger on her. Edward looks down at her and she feel to the floor once again, tears staining her eyes. "You did that on purpose," She sobs out, he looks at her as she begins to calm herself and look back up to him.

"Of course I did," His voice is low as he speaks to her. "You are scared," She stands quickly and looks at him straight in the eye.

"I am not," She claims confidently but Edward knows how much he scared her only minutes ago, she was afraid of him.

"Bella?" She heard Jacob call, they did not break their gaze with each other. "What happened?" Jacob calls again. "You," Jacob exclaims when he sees Edward. Jacob walks to Bella and Edward adjusts his gaze to Jacob, still not speaking. Jacob pulls Bella head to his chest as she cries again, she lets him. "Don't bother coming back Masen," Jacob sneers.

"It is not my decision, Black," Edward comments, Bella stops sobbing and looks at Edward. "It's hers,"

"What are you talking about?" Jacob asks confused.

"This is not over," Bella whispers loud enough for them to hear and Edward smirks before walking off towards the road. Jacob sighs loudly, lightly stroking Bella's long brown hair.

"Why do you have to be so stubborn?" Jacob whispered softly, Bella stopped sobbing but tears were still streaming down her face. "What did he do Bella?"

"Nothing, Jake, nothing," Bella says, like repeating it will make him believe it.

* * *

"It is not healthy for you Bella," Jacob exclaims loudly, Bella flinches at his voice but he would never hurt her. "It really isn't,"

"I don't care Jacob, one way to get over a fear is to face it," She reminds him, that was what he used to say to her when they were younger.

"That is when a fear is not a person," Jacob yells.

"I am not afraid of Edward, he is not hurting me, he isn't going to hurt me, the memories are," Bella exclaims just as loud, Jacob bangs open the front door and standing there near the edge of the forest was Edward himself. Jacob walks over to him, almost growling as he does. Edward stands straight but does not look scared, he was a trained FBI agent.

"You asshole," Jacob spits at Edward, Edward cocks his head at Jacob's outburst. "You hurt her, I hurt you,"

"I will never hurt her," Edward almost promises Jacob, that does not calm Jacob though.

"You already are," Jacob yells, Bella flinches at the boys who looked like they were going to fight.

"I know," Edward sighs out, Bella looks at him. "She asks me to come here, I am gone if she asks me," Jacob storms off towards his truck before pulling out and driving away from Bella. "Bella, why do you want me here?" Edward asks here almost brokenly.

"Because I do Edward,"

"Am I like a drug to you? Like your personal brand of heroine?" Edward asks slightly louder, Bella looks at him cringing at his eyes. Edward walks away towards the forest and Bella stands there not following him, he stops about twenty meters away before waiting and then coming back.

"What?" Bella asks, then she really looks at him and she notices something very obvious. His eyes while normally the striking green were almost black now, Edward smirks at her.

"Better?" Edward asks, Bella was still confused before seeing the clear ring around his irises, he was wearing black contact lenses. "Bella, what I said before if true, I am only here because you asked me to come, once you don't want me around I will leave, I promise you,"

"I don't think I will ever ask you to leave,"

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Isabele A Hart**_

_****_**(Thanks to ElectricSocks for the idea!)  
**


	20. Chapter 20

**(Not Stephanie Meyers, no copyright intended.)**

_**Sound of Silence: Chapter 20**_

"Bella," Edward begins to say but Bella cuts him off by lightly pressing her lips to his. He seemed shocked for a second before relaxing his arms around her and pulling her closer. They finally pulled away from the kiss, looking wildly at each other, Bella blushed. "That," Edward paused, not sure what words to use to describe their kiss.

"I think I love you Edward," Bella says almost too quickly for him to hear. Edward looks at her for a second before smiling, Bella smiles weakly back embarrassed about what she did.

"I think I love you too," Edward said as well. Jacob's trucked pulled back into the driveway, he could see them standing there, he got out, angrily slamming the door behind him.

"Jacob," Bella warned, Jacob ignored her and step in front of her. Edward expression was emotionless, but you could tell he was waiting for Jacob to make the first move. Jacob shoved Edward backwards into the tree behind him, Edward did not retaliate to the attack. "Jacob, leave him alone," Bella exclaimed, Edward gaze shifted from Jacob to Bella but he did not say anything.

"Why Bella, why should I?" Jacob growled. "Tell me," Jacob growled once again, Edward did not flinch or move while Jacob was yelling.

"Because I love him," Bella shouted, Jacob turned to her keeping his arm over Edward's neck. Bella knew very well if Edward wanted to get out he could easily. Jacob turned back to Edward.

"I swear to god Masen, I do not care if you are an FBI agent, if you hurt my Bells I will hunt you down," Jacob hissed, before letting go of Edward and putting out his hand, Edward shook it.

"You sound like my dad," Bella grumbled, Jacob chuckled.

"I am your fake older brother, almost worst than a father," Jacob warned, siblings really? "Do we have a deal Masen?" Jacob hissed.

"Yes, I won't hurt her," Edward seemed, Jacob turned back to him, knowing he was going to say something. "I hope,"

"You won't, because I will actually hunt you down,"

"Hard to hunt down an Agent of the forces don't you think?" Edward joked, Jacob smiled and it seemed like they made up with each other and that Bella was glad about.

"Your eyes?" Jacob asked confused and Edward chuckled before turning to Bella.

"It's nothing," Edward said, and Jacob did not pry any further. Jacob turned to Bella, engulfing her in a hug.

"You know I am just looking out for you Bells," Jacob told her softly, she nodded.

"Thank you, Jake, really," She said. Jacob turned to walk away but quickly turned to give Edward one last warning glare. Bella laughed at that and when Jacob was finally out of the view she turned to Edward. "You never try,"

"What do you mean?" Edward asked innocently but Bella knew that he knew what she was talking about.

"With Jacob, you never fight back," Bella says, she knows Edward is listening and she continues. "Why is that?" Edward sighs before looking down and then back at her.

"Because I know I deserve it," He comments, Bella cocks her head in confusion. "I am not healthy for you Bella, and you know it, I am too much like him," Bella was going to interrupt but he wasn't done. "Jacob however, is nothing like him, Jacob is good for you but somehow you still pick me," Edward says shaking his head.

"You think Jacob is nothing like him?" Bella almost shouted and Edward looked at her, his expression blank. "Days we used to spend in the meadow, Jake was exactly like him, exactly, everything Jake did reminded me of him, the way he touched me, the way he kissed me. I was afraid of him, I am afraid of everyone. You think just because you have green eyes makes me more afraid of you but thats not true. Your eyes while may be the exact same color but they are different, your have compassion, love, care, strength in them. His only held sadistic feelings, controlling feelings and lust, he will never be half of the man you are, you are good, he is the meaning of evil," Bella told Edward, Edward was surprised by her outburst. Edward pulled her in and kissed her passionately, they shared a real kiss this time, there was no fear or uncertainty, there was love there.

"Is it true?" Edward asks her when he broke the kiss, she raised her eyebrows. "Do you love me?"

"Yes I do, Edward," She admitted, he smiled widely.

"I love you," He spoke finally, she smiles as well and they kiss again.

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Isabele A Harts**_


	21. Chapter 21

**(No copyright intended, all rights to the rightful owners, this will be the final chapter, sorry for the delay.) **

_**Sound of Silence: Chapter 21**_

Bella took shaky steps towards him, his green eyes sparkling with love. There was a small audience, Jacob and his father, Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie and Alice were all there and of course the priest. It was their wedding and Bella was happier then she has ever been, everyone could tell, they really did love each other.

"Do you Edward Anthony Masen Cullen take Isabella Marie Swan as your wife?"

"I do," Edward replied his eyes never taken off hers.

"Do you Isabella Marie Swan take Edward Anthony Masen Cullen to be your husband?"

"I have waited for two years, I do," She answered, her eyes never leaving his.

"Then I pronounce you too married, kiss the bride," He finally ends with, and that was exactly what Edward did, kiss her. Their day was perfect, small, intimate, with only family, they were happy. To say their relationship was easy would be a lie, it was difficult, she was afraid and he was afraid of hurting her.

* * *

_"I will kill them, Isabella," She could hear him say, his green eyes haunting and evil. "All of them, you know I will," He took steps towards her and she tried to take steps back but she could not, he ended up in front of her, his fingers brushing hair out of her eyes. "If I can't have you, then they won't either," She wanted to do something, to move or say something but she couldn't. Suddenly he was gone and there were three bodies in front of her, and instantly she knew they were dead. Now she could move and she ran towards them, she kneeled behind their heads leaning forward she could see the eyes which confirmed her fears. One were forest green, one was a darker faded green while the last one matched her, hazel. She knew exactly who they were and she screamed. _

While in her nightmare she was screaming, she woke screaming, the dead eyes she saw in her dream were in front of her, she sat up suddenly and they looked worriedly. The bright green ones showed understanding, the other two didn't. She sat there catching her breath back, while they waited, the brown eyes crawled into her lap and Bella hugged her closely, the faded green eyes moved to lean his head on her shoulder.

"Are you okay Mom?" The little brown eyes asked.

_**Sincerely, **_

_**Isabele A Harts **_

_**(This story is over, if anyone has any ideas for a new story I would gladly take them in my inbox.)**_


End file.
